


Take him to bed

by DeathjunkE



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Coda, F/M, Gen, S01 Ep02, fill in the cannon, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish was getting up there in age but she was still powerful enough, and lovely enough to keep using her body as currency. There would always be the comments, people whispering that she  made her way to the top their on her back but she didn't mind that much. She may have spent a few hours on her back to get a leg up, but she clawed and scraped the rest of the way and soon she'd be on the top of the pile. </p><p>Fish centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take him to bed

**Author's Note:**

> This has yet to be beta read. I wrote his at 3am on my cell phone and will proof read it later today. My apologies

It was Butch who lifted Lazlo up off the floor after the club cleared out. Fish Hadn't needed to say a word. She never did with Butch, he knew her best. Alter all, he'd been her right hand for years and years. Back when she was a hot headed girl slitting throats in back alleys of Johns who tried to stiff her.

Fish stepped through the blood on the floor, leading the way to the elevator that led to the garage. She'd learned early, you don't shit where you eat, and so while she had apartments at the club she didn't really stay there for one, hell she didn't step foot in to that little pent house unless she had a suitor with her.

Fish was getting up there in age but she was still powerful enough, and lovely enough to keep using her body as currency. There would always be the comments, people whispering that she made her way to the top their on her back but she didn't mind that much. She may have spent a few hours on her back to get a leg up, but she clawed and scraped the rest of the way and soon she'd be on the top of the pile. 

Falcone's days were limited.

Butch hefted Lazlo into the back seat of a dark truck and turned back to fish his cigar between his lips and his eyes half lidded as he looked her up and down. "You alright there boss?"

"I'm just fine Butch. Just fine." She leaned against the SUV and reached in. Gently she pet Lazlo's blood sticky hair. He had passed out during the beating and she could see from here that the damage was mostly to his torso and face. "Go on, get this poor bastard taken care of. I can't have him in my club looking like that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once Butch was in the front seat and snapped his seatbelt on Fish tossed the Door closed and watched as butch drove off into the night. Fish crossed her arms and leaned against the jamb of the garage door watching the lights of the SUV disappear into the distance.

her burgundy nails dug in to the flesh of her arms but she barely felt it over the roiling anger. She was livid, It was just an awful circumstance. Falcone's bull shit power play,

Lazlo wasn't just another one of the men she kept at her beck and call. He wasn't quite what she'd call a lover her he was her boy. Lazlo, unlike the others, was her sweet boy. He had started out the same as the other, She's taken him to bed when she set eyes on him and decided that he was top lovely to be left to the vultures and addicts that hung around the club. During their pillow talk she discovered that Lazlo had no interest in crime. He was earnest and was trying to do good for himself. He came into her club looking for a job to save up money for school. He wanted to be a doctor— A plastic surgeon. 

He wanted to make the world beautiful he'd said. 

And yes, Fish knew the world was an ugly place, she live in and on the worst parts of it for most of her life. She knew how fetid and disgusting the world could be and she wanted more for him. So she gave him a phone, made a few calls. The deal would have been done but Lazlo didn't take to being a kept man and wanted to earn his keep. Besides her better judgement she let him work the floor of the club, his tips would be great because of his gorgeous face and he'd get experience enough to get a job elsewhere.

She had gotten careless and allowed him sot stay too close to her and now he was a mess. fish kicked off her heels as she strode to the elevator uncaring that her feet were are on the the filthy floor. 

God, she never wished that she had killed someone so much in her whole life. Sinking her teeth into Falcone's neck would have been a beautiful thing but stranging her little penguin would be equally satisfying right now. 

Yes, Oswald had been a type of protege. He was professional, ruthless and with a little training and time he had the potential to become a real power. But he had fucked that up the minute he opened his mouth to tell her business— and that just couldn't be allowed.

Fish stepped out of the garage and into a waiting car with a chauffeur. She was too tired for this right now. She daydreamed go her bed as they approached her sprawling farm house, and thought ironically, "Loos like i'm taking a man to my bed after all,"

 

Too bad it was in thought alone


End file.
